Programmable integrated circuits are known in the art and include programmable logic devices ("PLDs"), Programmable Array Logic ("PALs"), and Programmable Logic Arrays ("PLAs"). Each of these programmable circuits provides an input AND logic plane followed by an OR logic plane. An output function which is the sum of the products of the input terms can thus be calculated. The logic planes are usually programmable such that the initial general layout of the planes may be customized for a particular application.
A more general approach to programmable circuits involves providing an array of distinct, uncommitted logic cells in a Programmable Gate Array ("PGA"). A programmable interconnect network is usually provided to interconnect the cells, and to provide data input to, and output from, the array. Customization or programming of the otherwise generally-designed logic cells and interconnect network is performed for a particular application. One such array is a Mask Programmable Gate Array ("MPGA"), wherein the configuration of the cells and the wiring network occurs when adding the final layers of metallization to an integrated circuit. A modified approach involves the use of laser-directed energy to customize the metallization pattern. Another such array is a Field Programmable Gate Array ("FPGA") in which the configuration can be performed by a user, in the "field." Such configuration may be effected by using electrically programmable fusible links, antifuses, memory-controlled transistors, or floating-gate transistors. All of the above-discussed types of programmable logic integrated circuits are referred to herein as "programmable arrays."
In any of the above-described programmable arrays, various loading conditions may exist on the output of the various logic cells therein. This is due to the wide variety of configurations that are possible. For example, outputs of logic cells may be directed to inputs of multiple other logic cells within the programmable array. Based thereon, problems may arise concerning drive capability and resulting signal skew and latency. Of course, to reduce these problems, individual devices within the programmable array could be sized larger, but this decreases overall IC density. The present invention is directed toward providing solutions for the above discussed problems.